


Боги и монстры

by ereteria_arcid



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereteria_arcid/pseuds/ereteria_arcid
Summary: Ванда Максимофф, бессонная летняя ночь и внутренние демоны - свои и чужие.Со стороны Ванды присутствует намёк на одностороннюю романтическую заинтересованность в отношении Наташи.Семейство Бартонов присутствует где-то на фоне, упоминаются Пьетро, Тони, Кэп, Бэннер и Тор. Таймлайн - где-то между Эрой Альтрона и Гражданкой.***Плейлист к фику - https://music.yandex.ru/users/homenum-revelio/playlists/1004





	Боги и монстры

Ванда торопливо сгребла в сумку всю свою косметику, хаотично разложенную у раковины, несколько раз моргнула, чтобы поскорее высушить тушь на ресницах, и подняла взгляд на своё отражение. Пойдёт: припухшие веки замаскированы уверенными линиями карандаша, а покрасневшая кожа — плотным слоем тонального крема, дыхание ровное, руки не дрожат. Она подошла к двери, открыла замок и, замерев на мгновение в проёме, прислушалась. Снизу, из гостиной, раздавались негромкие голоса: похоже, все собрались там. Наверное, ей стоит переодеться и присоединиться. Ванда подошла к кровати, где лежал её чемодан, и достала из него тонкое летнее платье на бретельках. Застёгивая молнию на спине, бросила взгляд на часы, стоявшие на тумбочке: без пятнадцати семь. Выходит, в ванной она провела почти час. Ванда догадывалась, что и Наташа, и Клинт, и Лора прекрасно понимали, что с ней происходит, и надеялась, что они хотя бы ничего не слышали. Негромкий стук отвлёк её от размышлений. В приоткрытую дверь заглянула Наташа.  
— Эй. Ты В порядке? — в её голосе слышалось беспокойство, а от скользнувшего по лицу Ванды внимательного взгляда явно не скрылись так тщательно замаскированные следы пребывания в ванной. Ванда замешкалась с ответом, и она поспешила добавить:  
— Если тебе тяжело здесь находиться и хочется побыть одной, то мы понимаем. Только скажи, мы позвоним Тони и он пришлёт за тобой…  
— Нет, всё в порядке. Правда, спасибо. — Ванда улыбнулась, смущённо, но, к своему собственному удивлению, вполне искренне. За последний год она произносила это самое «В порядке» бессчетное количество раз, и каждый раз было очевидно, что ни в каком порядке она не была. Но сегодня что-то изменилось. Ванда сама ещё пока не понимала, что именно и насколько серьёзно, но, кажется, впервые за всё время эта дежурная фраза не была ложью.  
Вместе с Наташей они спустились в гостиную, и Ванда неожиданно для себя почувствовала силы включиться в разговор. Вместе со всеми она смеялась над шутками, хвалила приготовленный Лорой домашний лимонад и пасту с индейкой, слушала других и рассказывала о себе. Детям она, кажется, тоже нравилась. Начавший было плакать маленький Натаниэль замолчал и начал улыбаться, восторженно глядя на алые искорки, бегающие вокруг её унизанных кольцами пальцев. Купер с гордостью показал ей свой новый велик, и тихонько поинтересовался, нельзя ли с помощью её сил как-нибудь сделать, чтобы он мог летать, или хотя бы ездить побыстрее? Ванда честно ответила, что сама до конца не знает, что можно или нельзя делать с помощью её сил, и поэтому лучше не рисковать. А Лайла, смущаясь, принесла ей рисунок, над которым она корпела до этого с час. Улыбаясь, Ванда рассматривала так старательно прорисованные детской рукой длинные темные волосы, красный платок, наброшенный на плечи, многочисленные украшения и чувствовала, как к глазам снова подступают слёзы. Со смерти Пьетро прошло чуть больше года, и всё это время она тщетно пыталась убедить себя, что это было правильно, что эта жертва была его решением, которое стоит уважать, и что всё это было не зря. Сегодня, оказавшись в этом доме, познакомившись с Лорой и детьми, увидев, как меняются здесь уже привычные ей Клинт и Наташа, она, кажется, впервые поняла, что действительно значило его решение.

***

Погода установилась жаркая и сухая — Ванда слышала, как сразу после их приезда Лора, обеспокоенно глядя на редкие неподвижные облака, говорила Клинту, что теплицу на ночь лучше оставить открытой. В доме было куда прохладнее, чем на улице, но всё же зной выматывал, и особенно это ощущалось сейчас, когда жара потихоньку начала уступать место ночной прохладе. Тихо гудел потолочный вентилятор, покончившие с ужином раньше всех Купер с Лайлой переместились на диван к телевизору и мультфильмам, Наташа негромко беседовала с Лорой о предстоящем ремонте, Натаниэль, до этого весь вечер капризничавший, сидел в детском кресле и флегматично вертел в ручках большую жёлтую мерную ложку, позволяя Клинту воспользоваться моментом и накормить его пюре из брокколи.  
Ванда наблюдала за ними, откинувшись на спинку одного из разнокалиберных стульев, помешивала душистый горячий чай и чувствовала, как эта уютная и спокойная атмосфера поглощает и её саму, делая мысли, обычно похожие на рой ос, медленными и тягучими, а веки — тяжёлыми. Помогая убрать посуду после ужина, она надеялась, что после всего этого уснёт, стоит только опустить голову на подушку. Реальность оказалась крайне далека от её надежд. Казалось, целую вечность она ворочалась с боку на бок, борясь с вновь нарастающей тревогой и слушая, как постепенно затихают голоса и шаги в соседних комнатах. Сон, который всё же пришёл после, оказался коротким и беспокойным, полным жутких и бессвязных образов. Ванда очнулась от него, резко сев на кровати и глубоко дыша через рот, словно с трудом вынырнула из воды. Переведя дыхание, она откинулась на подушки и потянулась к тумбочке, на которой лежал мобильник. На часах было почти два. Ванда поморщилась. Бессонные ночи не были для нее чем-то новым, как и жуткие сны.  
Весь этот год — после того самого дня — кошмары снились ей почти каждую ночь. Иногда, как сегодня, это были просто обрывочные картинки, которые она забывала сразу после пробуждения и которые напоминали о себе только сбившимся дыханием и трясущимися руками. А иногда это были ужасающе детальные, перетекающие друг в друга сны, раз за разом воспроизводящие самые жуткие моменты из всех, что ей пришлось пережить. Грохот взрывов и обеденный стол, проваливающийся в дыру в полу, вместе с сидевшими за ним мамой и папой. Снаряд, готовый взорваться в любой момент и лежащий в нескольких метрах от них с Пьетро, успевших спрятаться под чудом уцелевшую кровать. Или — появляющиеся тут и там разломы в асфальте и поднимающиеся в воздух городские кварталы, едкая пыль и снова — Пьетро, только теперь уже бледный, с закрытыми глазами и тёмными пятнами крови, расплывающимися на груди и животе. После этого она просыпалась с бешено колотящимся сердцем и, задыхаясь от ужаса, вглядывалась в темноту, убеждая себя, что всё это давно закончилось, а потом долго не могла уснуть обратно, глотая слёзы.  
Была и третья категория кошмаров, которую сама Ванда считала ключом к тому, что справиться со всем этим ей не помогали ни беседы с психотерапевтами, ни прописанные ими лекарства. Видения, которые приходили ей в этих снах, иногда ярко и точно повторяли и дополняли то, что она видела, «читая» других, а иногда были ей совершенно не знакомы, но и тогда Ванда знала, что эти образы имеют для кого-то значение, в прошлом или в будущем. Именно поэтому она считала, что все это связано не столько с травмирующим опытом, сколько с приобретённой ею магией, природа которой не была до конца ясна ни ей, ни кому-либо из тех, кого она знала. Может быть поэтому она чувтстовала какую-то странную, трудно объяснимую близость с Виженом — получеловеком-полуандроидом, иногда невероятно мудрым, иногда — трогательно и по-детски неловким существом, буквально носящим в себе загадочный источник её силы.  
Под окном гремели цикады. Плотная штора заколыхалась, и Ванда почувствовала, как по влажной от пота коже пробежал холодок. Понимая, что уснуть в ближайшее время точно не выйдет, она поднялась с кровати и направилась в ванную. Собираясь щёлкнуть выключателем, вдруг передумала: круглая и бледная луна, заглядывавшая в окно, заливала все вокруг серебристым светом. Покрутив кран, Ванда побрызгала в лицо прохладной водой, потом наклонилась над раковиной и сделала несколько глотков. Она вдруг поняла: ей нужно туда, на улицу, к ветру, луне и цикадам. Ванда вернулась в комнату, сменила ночную рубашку на платье и сунула ноги в кеды. Осторожно ступая по старым половицам, вышла из спальни и, прикрыв за собой дверь, двинулась к лестнице. Прислушалась: из-за приоткрытой двери Наташиной спальни, соседней с её, не раздавалось ни звука. Интересно, спит ли она? Ванда начала спускаться вниз, и ступенька предательски скрипнула. В тишине ночи этот звук показался громче выстрела, и она замерла, напряжённо прислушиваясь. В доме по-прежнему было тихо, только лишь тикали часы в какой-то из комнат да негромко шумел холодильник внизу. Убедившись, что не нарушила ничей сон, Ванда спустилась в гостинную.  
Свет висящего за окном фонаря пробивался сквозь неплотно задёрнутые шторы, позволяя различить очертания дивана с лежащими на нём подушками и большим плюшевым котом Лайлы, кресло и камин, полка над которым была уставлена фотографиями. Ванда грустно улыбнулась. Этот дом, старый и обжитой, с его скрипучими половицами, книжными шкафами, лоскутными одеялами и холодильником, увешанным магнитами и детскими рисунками, был так сильно похож на их с Пьетро родной дом, и так мало — на те места, где им случалось жить последние десять лет. Ванда повернула ручку входной двери и вышла на террасу. По тёмному небу рассыпались звёзды — столько звёзд она в последний раз видела, наверное, только когда они жили в том замке, занятом лабораториями Гидры. Налетевший порыв ветра принес за собой тонкий, но одуряюще сильный запах цветения каких-то кустов, высаженных по периметру террасы. По обнаженной коже рук и плеч пробежали мурашки — снаружи оказалось куда прохладнее, чем это могло показаться из прогретого за день солнца дома. Ванда нерешительно остановилась, подумывая вернуться и взять толстовку или шаль, но тут ее внимание привлекло что-то, лежащее на стоящем недалеко от крыльца деревянном пустом столике для барбекю. Она спустилась с крыльца и подошла ближе. Это был шарф или, скорее платок — лёгкий и тонкий, тёмно-зелёный с вышитым светлой ниткой цветочным узором. Ванда вспомнила, что Наташа носила его днем, накинув на плечи — чтобы не обгореть. Она нежно погладила пальцем ткань, повторяя рисунок узора. Потом обернулась к дому. Ни в одном из окон не горел свет, шторы во всех комнатах, кроме её, были плотно задёрнуты. Убедившись, что никто не видит, Ванда быстро уткнулась лицом в шарф, втягивая носом воздух. Она не знала, как называются духи, которыми пользуется Наташа, но прекрасно помнила их запах. Так пахла та куртка, которую Пьетро полушутя бросил ей, когда они переодевались перед боем с Альтроном и его ботами — после боя она пропиталась совсем другими запахами, в основном гари и крови. И именно этот запах Ванда вдыхала, слушая те слова, которые Наташа говорила ей в один из тех вечеров, когда ей казалось, что после случившегося она никогда уже не сможет простить себе этой глупой ненависти, захлестнувшей её однажды и так долго и разрушительно позволявшей другим манипулировать ею.  
Тогда она неожиданно постучалась в дверь комнаты Ванды, уже обжитой ею, но по-прежнему не приносящей ни радости, ни спокойствия. Наташа появлялась на базе Мстителей редко, и до этого момента они с Вандой, если и оставались наедине, то стандартно перекидывались лишь парой дежурных вежливых фраз. Сегодня же она сидела совсем рядом и от этой неожиданной близости по коже Ванды бежали мурашки.  
— Такие, как Страйкер с его «Гидрой», Альтрон и подобные им, — Наташа говорила негромко и немного отрешённо, словно и не Ванде вовсе, — Умеют безошибочно найти ту слабость, лазейку, то, что делает тебя уязвимым и позволит им воспользоваться тобой. Так они направляют твои страх, отчаяние и ярость против того, против чего им выгодно их направить. Они найдут подход, промоют тебе мозги, заставят поверить, что черное — это белое, если им это выгодно, и последствия того, что ты делал, поверив им, могут привести тебя в ужас. И когда это кончается, тебе хочется бесконечно грызть и ненавидеть себя, но единственное, что теперь имеет смысл, — Наташа повернула голову и продолжила, глядя Ванде прямо в глаза, — Бороться с этим злом, если есть силы и возможность. Не важно, кем они будут в следующий раз: богами или монстрами, людьми или пришельцами. Ты можешь быть совершенно не готова к той форме, которую они примут, но будешь всегда готова дать им отпор. Любой ценой.  
Наташа улыбнулась и встала с кровати. Прежде чем выйти из комнаты, она ненадолго задержалась, положив руку Ванде на плечо, и её на мгновение окутал тот самый запах — абсолютно не сладкий, но свежий и мягкий. После Ванда еще некоторое время сидела молча, обдумывая услышанное. В этих словах не было ничего принципиально нового, все эти истории — про боль, чувство вины, зло и борьбу с ним — она слышала уже не один раз, но только сейчас по-настоящему увидела в них смысл, и дело было не столько в формулировках, сколько в опыте того, кто их произносил. Ванда вдруг поняла, что из всех «Мстителей» только двое могли понять её по-настоящему: Наташа и, как ни странно, Тони. Разница была лишь в том, что Наташа смогла внутренне принять эту тяжёлую и неприятную часть своего опыта, а Тони, кажется, так и продолжал перебирать разные формы отчаяния одну за другой. Возможно, дело было в том, что в его случае он сам, без вмешательства извне поначалу выбрал использовать то, что имел, во зло, а не во благо, и его изобретения унесли тысячи жизней, возможно — в чем-то ином, Ванда не знала точно. Но этот вечер стал отправной точкой в принятии ею своей новой, неизвестной и пугающей ипостаси.  
Ванда накинула платок на плечи и двинулась вдоль ограды. Ткань приятно легла на кожу, лёгкий аромат духов моментально окутал её, смешиваясь с горьковатым запахом чабреца, пышные шапки которого белели в лунном свете. Проходя мимо пикапа Клинта, Ванда не удержалась и приложила ладонь к обшивке. Поверхность была гладкой и чуть теплой — прогревшийся за день металл так и не успел полностью остыть. Дойдя до ворот гаража, Ванда остановилась. Дальше, за лугом простирался лес, подступавший к ферме со всех сторон. По правую руку за деревьями скрылось небольшое озеро — Ванда приметила его ещё в тот момент, когда они подъезжали к дому. Она скинула кеды, связала шнурки между собой, как в детстве и, сойдя с дорожки, направилась к воде. Трава была мягкой, немного сырой от росы и приятно холодила ступни. Ванда улыбнулась. Над головой прошелестела крыльями сова, скрылась в кроне склонившегося над водой старого дерева, и заухала, словно возмущаясь, что кто-то посмел нарушить её покой. Раздвинув заросли ивняка, Ванда вышла на поросший осокой берег озера. Лягушки, до этого вовсю заливавшиеся в камышах, при её появлении стихли. Ванда заметила невдалеке деревянный причал с прислоненными к нему удочками, и двинулась туда. Поднялась по рассохшимся ступенькам, пролезла под ограждение и села, спустив ноги в воду. Отсюда почти не было видно ферму: только кусок мансарды да труба выглядывали из-за верхушек деревьев. Сердце вдруг кольнула предательская мысль: как так вышло, что те самые люди, которых она ещё совсем недавно считала лицемерными и самовлюблёнными, оказались так к ней добры? И заслужила ли она это после того, что сделала? Ванда опустила глаза к подёрнутой ряской тёмной глади озера. Память с готовностью подсунула воспоминание.  
Тогда, прошлой весной Ванда, всё ещё испытывавшая слабость после экспериментов, сидела в одной из освещенных тусклым и холодным светом лаборатории Гидры и изучала те файлы с досье на каждого из Мстителей, что передал ей Штрукер («Для более полного ознакомления с предполагаемыми целями»). Лаборант, в чьи задачи входило это самое ознакомление, не торопил её, терпеливо ожидая, пока она закончит. Чтиво было интересным. Боги и герои — скорее уж лжецы и убийцы, красивая картинка, призванная маскировать чьи-то ещё истинные, не такие уж благородные цели. Чем дальше Ванда читала, тем ярче осознавала, какое же всё это лицемерие. По крайней мере, тогда она верила в то, что это действительно так.  
Строчки текста и фотографии мелькали перед глазами. Железный Человек — Тони Старк, самовлюблённый, жадный до денег и внимания, сделавший состояние на торговле оружием, тем самым, что уничтожило их с Пьетро дом и лишило их родителей, когда сами они двое суток провели под завалами, в метре от чудом не разорвавшейся боеголовки. Ненависть к её создателю надолго стала движущей силой в их с Пьетро жизни. Капитан Америка — Стив Роджерс, герой и защитник, мальчик с плаката, бейсбол-и-яблочный-пирог, пустой и напыщенный, как и все эти фальшивые идеалы. Халк — Брюс Беннер, очередной тщеславный учёный-фанатик, пытавшийся воссоздать чудо-сыворотку, и превратившийся под её влиянием в монстра. Ванда вспомнила, как несколько лет назад он разнёс половину Гарлема, и её удивляло, что об этом не помнят другие и чествуют его как героя и избавителя.  
И Чёрная Вдова — Наталья Романова. Сначала — убийца и шпионка, в дальнейшем — один из лучших оперативников Щ.И.Т.а. Дочитав до этого места, Ванда подумала, что едва ли она сменила сторону из искреннего раскаяния. Её досье было самым путанным из всех: даты не совпадали, факты противоречили друг-другу. Прочитав, что большую часть компромата на Щ.И.Т., до сих пор свободно болтающегося в сети, слила она сама, якобы из благородных целей, Ванда усмехнулась. Она пролистала дальше и наткнулась на фото. Снимок не был подписан и мало походил на официальный, скорее всего, это был какой-то образ для очередной шпионской легенды. Ванда нахмурилась, рассматривая девушку на фото. Рыжие волосы, броский, довольно агрессивный макияж, глубокий вырез плотно обтягивающей грудь блузки, но главное — взгляд, цепкий, внимательный и холодный, словно она смотрела не в объектив камеры, а в прицел винтовки. Легко было представить, как эта красавица, ни на мгновение не меняя выражения лица, сворачивает кому-нибудь шею. Прозвище «Чёрная вдова» подходило ей идеально. «Что ж, в отличие от остальных, она хотя бы не пытается казаться лучше, чем есть», — подумала тогда Ванда, закрывая крышку ноутбука и протягивая его сидящему напротив лаборанту. Осталось ещё с двадцаток страниц: некий Клинт Бартон по прозвищу Соколиный Глаз, фантастически меткий лучник («Вот уж действительно ценная способность в случае нападения инопланетных чудовищ») и Тор — не то пришелец, не то бог. Ванда вдруг почувствовала: на сегодня хватит. Дочитать оставшиеся досье ей так и не случилось — на следующий день Мстители сами заявились на базу, и когда Ванде с Пьетро стало ясно, что победа будет явно не на стороне Гидры, они вернулись в город.  
Налетевший порыв ветра растрепал её волосы, возвращая к действительности. Деревья вокруг озера зашумели, закачали тёмными ветками. Ванда несколько раз моргнула, осушая выступившие на глазах слёзы и отгоняя некстати нахлынувшие воспоминания. Наташа была права: того, что случилось, уже не отменить и не исправить. Лягушки, переставшие воспринимать Ванду как угрозу, снова запели. В озере, недалеко от зарослей камыша, что-то плеснуло, и по его гладкой поверхности пошла рябь. Небо со стороны фермы понемногу бледнело — совсем скоро начнёт светать. Ванда поболтала ногами в прохладной воде напоследок, поднялась и двинулась обратно к дому. Ветер усиливался, задувал в спину. Ванда плотнее укуталась в наташин шарф. Уже у самого крыльца она обернулась: с запада тянулась густая тёмная туча, скрывая под своим рваным краем бледнеющие звёзды.  
Дом встретил её всё той же размеренной ночной тишиной. Шарф Ванда аккуратно повесила на спинку стула в столовой. Перешагнув ту скрипучую ступеньку, поднялась наверх. Дверь спальни Наташи по-прежнему была приоткрыта. Проходя мимо, Ванда остановилась. Она чувствовала: что-то было не так. Это едва уловимое что-то висело в воздухе, сжимало виски и путало мысли. Поколебавшись мгновение, Ванда аккуратно поставила кеды у порога и отворила дверь.  
Мягко ступая по ковру, она подошла к кровати. Наташа дышала часто, хрипло и рвано. Волосы разметались по подушке, а меж бровей залегла морщинка. Ванда осторожно опустилась на ковер рядом с кроватью. Алые искорки покалывали кончики пальцев. Она осторожно, легко коснулась виска Наташи, прикрыла глаза, уже зная, что увидит дальше. Там — страх, боль и отчаяние, крутые лестницы, холодные залы и высокие потолки с лепниной, строгая властная женщина, русская речь и звон хирургических инструментов. И — испуганная рыжая девочка с дурацкой чёлкой, пока ещё ни капли не похожая ни на хладнокровную сексуальную убийцу с того фото в досье, ни на ту отчаянную воительницу в покрытом пылью и кровью тактическом костюме, что готова была навсегда остаться в парящем над землёй городе и отдать свою жизнь затем, чтобы спасти десятки тысяч чужих. Ванда уже видела всё это, тогда, в тесных и тёмных коридорах йоханненсбургского порта. В голове мелькнула мысль, уже её — Ванды — собственная: стоило ли вообще вторгаться в настолько личное? Может, и не стоило… Но уходить сейчас смысла не было точно. Она коротко выдохнула, медленно сжала кулак и искорки тонкими нитями потянулись за её пальцами. Яркие образы из чужого кошмара начали путаться, выцветать, теряясь в спасительной темноте. Дыхание Наташи выровнялось. Ванда открыла глаза и встала. Неожиданный порыв ветра ворвался в комнату, оконная рама оглушительно хлопнула. Ванда обмерла, но Наташа лишь глубоко вдохнула и, не открывая глаз, повернулась на бок, её лицо было спокойным и умиротворенным. Ванда вдруг почувствовала себя ужасно уставшей. Она осторожно накрыла Наташу пледом, наполовину съехавшим на пол, тихо вышла из комнаты и прикрыла дверь.  
Бросив кеды за порогом своей комнаты, Ванда стащила платье и рухнула в постель, укутавшись в плед. В голове воцарилась приятная воздушная пустота. За окном сверкнула молния, секундой позже по небу прокатился раскат грома и в стекло забарабанили крупные капли дождя, заливая кусок подоконника. Но Ванда уже ничего из этого не слышала. Она спала, глубоко и спокойно, впервые за долгое время — без всяких сновидений. 


End file.
